Sugar Mountain
by Great Question
Summary: Two people who are used to being alone, brought together by a pair of morons. Crazy fangirls and Naked aprons. Coco/Melk2


_If you've read this expecting Reborn, too bad. This is my first attempt at a Toriko Fic. The dragoness sisters and I have been racking our brains trying to figure out pairings that would work with this series... this is the results._

_Coco/Melk2_

_Don't own. Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sugar mountain<strong>_  
>By Great Question:<p>

-Shuri Shuri Shuri-

"Hmm... Just about right." The young figure said sheathing the knife she had just finished sharpening. "Alright Pochiko! That's the last one! Go ahead and take them back."

"PIGIIIIH!" The winged gorilla screeched as it flew off, the back pack full of knives jiggling around.

"Well... That's it for today's work..." Untying her hair and letting it flow, the knife sharpener stood up and stretched.

It had been several months since Melk the Second had meet the two people who changed her viewpoint of life. Toriko and Komatsu had come to get a new knife made, but they had pulled her out of her 6 year slump and made her confident again, both in her work, and her femininity. She looked out the large door into the mountain range, the large cut from her first great work slowly being repaired, her hot springs bath already been repaired and fixed.

"Hmm... A relaxing bath sounds nice..." The memory of how the bath was split apart immediately brought her mind to Toriko and Komatsu's... "NONONO! NEVERMIND THAT!" Swatting her memories away like they were a devil mosquito trying to eat her brains, she blushed and sighed. "Ugh... Maybe I've been isolated up here too long... What I need is a nice..."

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Her train of switched back to work mode.

"Ah, Yes, can I help..." As she stepped outside she took note of the person infront of her. Tall, dark hair under a light green turban, muscly build but not too muscular, a large purple crow right next to him. She felt her face warm up, her eyes staying fixed on his body.

"... Um..."

"Oh! S-sorry. How can I... help you?" She looked up and found herself staring in his eyes. The dark lonely brown swirls around black irises, similar to the look she saw in her mirror before she had meet Toriko and Komatsu.

Blushing and smiling, the handsome gentlemen quickly regained the situation, "I'm... looking for Melk the sharpener..."

"I'm the 2nd Generation Melk." She stood triumphantly, something she hasn't been able to do for while.

"Ah. I was asked to deliver this." The tall dark and handsome man pulled a note out of his pocket and handed it to the show-offish girl who opened it up.

"_Ah! Melk-san! I have a favor to ask you! This is Coco-san of the Four Heavenly Kings, please sharpen his knives for him, pleaaaaaaaaaase! I'll pay you back later!_

Don't worry, he may seem shy and intimidating, but your dad was much worse!

_TORIKO-SAN, YOU CAN'T SAY THAT!_

_Anyway, Thank you! _

_-Komatsu"_

She read the note, Komatsu's high pitched spazzy voice completely audible to her with each word. She looked back up at the shy man. "Coco of the Four kings?" She asked with shock.

"..." He gave a simple nod as a reply.

Holding back her newly found fangirlism, she bowed slightly and returned to her stoic manly style of talking. "Alright then. Since it was a request from Komatsu-kun and Toriko-san, I will be happy to accept it." With a beaming smile, she welcomed Coco into her house.

* * *

><p>In a forest full of dangerous beasts and monsters, Toriko and Komatsu relax around a campfire. "Hey, Toriko-san."<p>

"Yeah Komatsu?"

"Why did you want me to write that letter asking Melk-san to sharpen Coco-san's knives? He seems to take care of them pretty well..."

"Haha!" His bellowing laugh startled the little spaz. "It isn't for Coco, it's for Melk."

"F-for Melk-san?" His confusion was obvious.

"She spent years isolated up on the mountain wallowing in her depression, suppressing her femininity. So I figured I'd give her a little push by introducing her to Coco."

"... Why?"

"Haha, Coco's a lonely being himself, she's been isolating herself, so I figure they'd be good for each other."

"... If something goes wrong, horrible things will happen..."

"... Then we write it off as an unforeseeable accident."

"TORIKO-SAN!"

* * *

><p>-Shuri Shuri Shuri-<p>

"..." The two figures sat there, one hunched over a grindstone, slowly scrapping the blade against it, the other staring intently, his eyes focused on the young craftswoman. "..." Normally she would be finished with a sharpening in a few seconds, but she had taken several minutes on just this knife. It was the mystery of the... "_He's so hot_"... never mind, she was just glancing at him every few seconds, repeating this line in her head.

"..." Without a comment, the heavenly king sat there watching her, his knife being dragged across the stone, the scrapping sound echoing across the room, the small red liquid flowing out of her finge... wait a minute... "Ah! M-miss Melk!"

Shocked and kind of happy that he had said her name, she looked up with sparkles in her eyes, "Yes? What is it?"

"Y-you cut your fingers!"

"I did... Wait what..." She stopped and looked at her hand, she finally noticed that there was a slice across two of her fingers, and a long stream of blood was flowing from them. "..." Her face flushed and she started to tremble. Of course she had seen cuts and such before, but her mind was going into overdrive with such thoughts like _"When the fuck did that happen!"_ _"How come I didn't notice"_ and _"Oh god, I just did something stupid infront of him!" _

"L-let me see it!" He grabbed her hand softly, inspecting the wound, but inadvertently causing the girl's face to jump straight back to bright red. Several minutes later, her hand was cleaned and bandaged up. "Okay... that should be go for no- WHAT THE-!" Looking up, he noticed that now she was having a massive nosebleed, again, the injured party was oblivious to this.

After about twenty minutes of confusion, blushing, awkward moments of gushing blood, and inner mind fangirl squealing, the situation returned to normal, she finished her job and Melk had excused herself to the other room.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!" _She yelled in her head at a volume that would make a psychic bleed out of their mental ears. _"I've seen guys before... I've seen two guys naked before! Why is it that this one guy is causing me this much... ugh!"_

"A-are you alright?" The worried target of said fangirl squealing asks from the other room.

"Y-yes! I'm fine! Just a little dizzy!"

"Okay..." Turning his attention elsewhere, he noticed the open air bath/hot springs. "An open air hot springs? That looks nice..."

Almost instinctively, "Oh! You can take a bath if you want!" No fangirl would miss this opportunity. _"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL DIDI JUST OFFER!" _Although for her, it was her instincts that wouldn't let her miss this opportunity.

"Oh, thank you, I will in a little bit." The aloof king said looking around.

…

Moments later, Melk stood infront of the mirror of her room. As if literally talking to her evil side, she proceeded to hold a rather interesting conversation with her reflection.

"This is really weird... I just meet him... and Already I'm saying weird things like come take a bath..."

"_Who cares how weird it is!" _She mouthed to the mirror, making her reflection talk. _"He's Hot! You're cute! Pounce and mount him!"_

"W-what! I can't do that!" Blushing furiously, her little crazy act escalated.

"_Of course you can! He entered your territory! He's hot! You're showing wonderful hospitality, He's Hot! And did I forget to mention that he's hot!"_

"..." As if struck by inspiration, a hidden fire lit up in her chest.

"_He's your Prey! Go mount and stuff him!"_

"RIGHT!" Her eyes bursting into flames, she prepared herself for the possible bloodbath...

Meanwhile coco's... "Ah, what interesting equipment" Was completely unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

><p>"Ern... crap..." The blue hair muscleman mumbled under his breath, body slamming a giant lizard.<p>

"Eh? What is it Toriko-san?"

"... I realized that suddenly throwing Coco at Melk II was a bad Idea..."

"Eh? How so?"

"Hmm... well... You know how if someone who's been starved for along time would dive right into a meal and hurt themselves by eating to much?" Komatsu nods, moments later a stunning thought went through his head, "See what I mean?"

Several moments of worried stares back and forth increased the tension and the worry. "... Toriko-san..."

Toriko simply grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Oops. My bad."

"YOU'RE BAD!"

* * *

><p>There are three time when you're most vulnerable: 1. When you're sleep, 2. When you're rising a family, and 3. When you take a bath. It was said that Miyamoto Musashi never took a bath because he didn't want to be caught unarmed. Coco didn't think this was true, but he's had his share of being ambushed by all kinds of people due to his past history. He's gotten enough experience and power to defend against almost anything that would try to attack him... almost that is.<p>

This wasn't what he was caring about right now as he relaxed in the stone hot springs bath, staring up at the stars above. "Ahh... this is relaxing..." The cool mountain air mixing with the warm sensation of the water caused a blissful state.

Light footsteps coming in from behind alerted that he had a visitor. "How do you like the bath?"

"It's very nice, thanks for letting me us-" He stopped dead mid-sentence. There are three things in the world that can stop a man mid-sentence: 1. Inui's special vegetable juice, 2. Crotch-shots, and 3... "M-miss Melk! What are yo-"

"I just thought I would join you~" She smiled happily, the only thing covering her body was the small towel she was holding against herself.

Coco was, for once, cursing himself for having extra powerful vision. He could clearly see her beautiful body, every inch of exposed skin shone like it was the sun itself. Blinking and turning away, he attempted to hide his blushing face. Before he could do what any respectful gentlemen would do and ask her to put some goddamn clothes on, she was already stepping into the bath, setting her towel on the edge and relaxed herself into the water.

Needless to say, Coco's mind was thinking the first thing any gentlemen thinks in this situation. "_Must not stare at her boobs... must not stare at her boobs... must not notice the freckles she has on her right breast..." _ And that's exactly where he was staring, "_DAMN MY SEXY SKILLS!"_

"You know..." Coco turned away, thinking she had noticed him staring, "This place is so quiet... It's so peaceful..." She smiled and looked out at the stars.

"Ah..." He looked out at the stars as well. "It is... It's beautiful."

"I Know... I love this place..."

"I see..."

"..."

"... Miss Melk."

"Yes?"

"Please take your hand off my thigh."

"Okay."

"... Please let that go."

"No way in hell pretty boy~.

"Oh, HOLY CRAP!"

The water in the bath splashed about, as the rabid female had pounced the slightly freaked out heavenly king. On the other side of the house, Pochiko and Kiss were sleeping peacefully together as Coco's pained and sexy cries echoed out across the mountain range.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?"<p>

"What is it Toriko-san?"

"I'm not sure... But I think I should nail punch Coco next time I see him."

* * *

><p>"Tsk..."<p>

"What is it bro?"

"I get the feeling that... something 'eautifully atrocious is happening..."

"... Speak sense stupid."

* * *

><p>"Ke... Lucky Bastard." The grumbling behemoth growled, ripping a giant beast in half.<p>

* * *

><p>… The sun shined through the small stone window. The exhausted heavenly king blinked awake, looking around. "This isn't home... ugh my head... hmm? My pants?" Stumbling around abit, grabbing his throbbing head, he put on his pants, and walked into the kitchen area. "hmpn..."<p>

"Morning~" The hyper and cheery voice stung his ears like if he was Zebra in a thunderstorm.

He was once again cursing his extraordinary vision as the sight before him stunned him like he was... uhm... screw it you think of something. "Uhm... morning... Miss Melk... why... are you only wearing an apron?"

"Hehe, Don't sweat the small stuff."

Coco didn't know whether to curse himself for accepting Toriko's request... but there was just one thing that he wanted to know, "What the hell happened last night..."

"Te-he~"


End file.
